Tickled Pink
by Endigo Master
Summary: Part IV in the Endigo Chronicles. Shine and Super Endigo are gone for now, but so are Amy and Lock. The heroes think she has been kidnapped, but how will Sonic feel once he finds out she's in love with someone else? Read and review!
1. Recap

Tickled Pink  
  
Chp 00: Recap  
  
After the defeat of the Gizoid, Emerl, peace set in for about a month. During the funeral in memory of the robot, Shadow was attacked by one of Dr Gerald's other projects, Endigo. They are able to escape, only to be caught in a weaker version of the fox's special attack, Reverse Chaos Control. Shadow and Knuckles eventually head to the ARK, where they ended up running into Endigo, Eggman, and Nack. Soon, they found out that his plan was to use the ultimate RCC to give Gerald the greatest power in the past. Sadly, before the pair could tell anyone, Lock, the evil warrior that Mighty had become, blew the ARK sky high.  
  
Once returning to Earth, the fox prepared to destroy the world. When the world's remaining warriors tried to defeat him, he easily took the upper hand, until Shadow and Knuckles appeared for the final showdown. The enraged fox used another of his abilities to send the duo, along with Sonic, into his mind, where the heroes found that he was being controlled by Gerald.  
  
After freeing the fox's mind, he was taken to New Prison Island, but he was soon freed by Shadow and Knuckles. For a year after that, the trio trained in the Mystic Jungle, until an experiment gone wrong caused the trio to be sent to an alternate reality, one where Gerald is the ruler. The warriors met a freedom fighter named Lecko, who takes them to the Original Plan HQ.  
  
Misfortune strikes when the dark versions of the heroes show up. They were almost killed, but Lecko saved them. They soon joined up with Mighty and Dr. Big. On their way to the ARK, they ran into E-124 Skyway and Rogue. After winning that battle, the heroes attack and kill the alternate Shadow and Knuckles, but before they can kill Endigo, Project: Shine is activated and is transported to the heroes home.  
  
Once there, Shine easily defeats Gamma, Omega, and Metal Sonic. He then destroys Station Square, stranding Big, Lock, Eggman, Amy, and Nack at sea, where the pink hedgehog finds out that she is in love with Lock. Shine decides to confront the heroes, beating up all, but Shadow, Knuckles, Endigo, Rogue, Charmy, and Cream. The latter three end up in a deathly state, caused by the alternate, now robotic, Endigo. It becomes apparent that he won't stop until all is destroyed.   
  
The remaining fighters are saved by Lecko and Mighty, who are three years older now. Shine, who had just finished destroying New Prison Island, decided to team up with them until Robo Endigo. They find the warriors at sea, only for the two armadillos to begin going at it.  
  
The end up being trapped in the fox's mind on ARK, until Endigo went super. After killing his alternate, he goes after Shine, while the others escape…  
  
Next: Amy and Lock?! 


	2. Desperation

Tickled Pink  
  
Chp 01: Desperation  
  
Night Babylon  
  
Sonic sat in a corner booth, the same place he had been for the past three months. It had been four months since the heroes had escaped the exploding ARK, the site of Endigo and Shine's final battle. They hadn't been seen since, and they were thought to be dead, but that wasn't why the blue hedgehog was moping.  
  
The team had escaped in four separate escape pods. At the time, Sonic had been at the hospital after being attacked by the silver hedgehog. When the others went to the last pod, which had contained Amy, Lock, and Lecko, they found the lizard unconscious. The other two were nowhere to be seen. They had spent over a month trying to find the kidnapped Amy, but they never did.  
  
As if all of this wasn't bad enough, it got worse. Cream, after witnessing Cheese's death, had gone into a deep depression. She didn't even have her best friend around to help. Also, even though they had tried their best, Rouge had already lost too much blood. She had died within the hour that she was brought in. When Shadow found out, he shed the first tears they had ever seen from him.  
  
The only good news was that Eggman and Nack were behind bars. Sonic took a drink of the root beer in front of him. He was still under the legal drinking age, so this was as close as he got. All he could think about was how easy it had been before Gerald and his projects had shown up. Shadow and the Eclipse Cannon; Biolizard and its crash course; Emerl and the Double Egg Blaster; Endigo and Reverse Chaos Control; and last, but not least, Shine and the Chaos Eclipse. All of the death and destruction hadn't happened when it was just Egghead.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a large explosion across the street. He ran outside and found that it had come from the abandoned Egg Shelter. He found the entrance blown open. He ran inside and found a woman in a dark black jumpsuit. She had long black hair that went halfway down her back and wore a pair of sunglasses. In her hand was what appeared to be a shard of the Master Emerald, except it was sapphire.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she didn't reply to Sonic's question, but jumped at him. He fell to his knees and head butted her in the stomach. She flew into the wall and her glasses shattered. A rope ladder fell through the roof and she grabbed hold of it.  
  
Sonic gasped as the moonlight shone over her face. Her eyes were unmistakable. It was her. It was Amy Rose.  
  
Next: Gathering 


	3. Gathering

Chp 02: Gathering  
  
Chaotix HQ 2.0  
  
Espio jumped out of the way just as Lock's sword thrust into his pillow. "Look what the cat dragged in."  
  
"Hey!" Big said angrily. The cat, along with Mighty and Lecko, had been forced to stay with the Chaotix at the new HQ. It had been one of the buildings put up for survivors of the Station Square incident.  
  
"Sorry, buddy." the chameleon replied, catching Lock's sword before it could hit him. "I see you got a new toy. What happened to the bombs?"  
  
He smirked. "My apprentice showed me how inefficient they are. They don't feed the hunger for the sight of blood."  
  
"Your what?" before he could get his answer, Mighty had attacked his dark counterpart, sending him through the window. He jumped after him, but he was already gone.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Espio shouted, losing his cool. "I thought we had a guard staying up!"  
  
"We did, but we got a call from Tails, so I answered." Lecko spoke, his voice ridden with guilt.  
  
"We can take care of it later." Vector spoke, taking charge. "Right now, we have to get to the  
  
Mystic Ruins  
  
Shadow was the last to arrive and it was unexpected. No one had been able to contact him directly, but he always knew when to come. He had become more withdrawn after Rogue's death, but he had also become more vicious. The moonlight shone on the warriors through the sunroof. Tail's had stopped trying to fix it after all of the times it was destroyed.  
  
"Are you sure it was Amy?" Knuckles asked, shocked by the news.  
  
"I'm positive! She has chased me long enough for me to know what she looks like. I just can't understand why she stole a shard of a Chaos Emerald."  
  
"I think I might know, but you won't like it." Espio said, stepping from the shadows. "Earlier, we were attacked by Lock. He said he had an apprentice. It sounds like it's Amy."  
  
"I can't believe she could betray us this way. We were her friends. Why?"  
  
"I think I can tell you, blue friend!" Big replied, his usual, cheerful tone present. "On the boat, Amy seemed to be fond of Lock. She even asked him a lot about his life. It was probably because he saved her life."  
  
"What did he do?!" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"Amy fell over the side and Lock jumped in and saved her."  
  
"That might explain why she is working for Lock. She started following me because I saved her from Metal. She fell in love with him because he saved her."  
  
"The thing is, what do we do now?"  
  
"You die." the heroes looked up, hearing the same words Endigo had said over a year ago. But now, it was Lock, Amy standing next to him.  
  
Next: Venus  
  
Sorry for not posting for a while, but I will be focusing on this for a while, so enjoy! (Also, sorry for a short chapter.) 


	4. Venus

Chp 03: Venus  
  
Mystic Ruins  
  
It was over quick. Amy smashed a hole in the roof and dropped in a smoke bomb, while Lock fired a round into Shadow's chest. The hedgehog fell in and incapacitated all but one. He managed to choke out, "Why, Amy?"  
  
"The name is Venus." she kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Shadow pulled the last bullet from his chest and covered the wound with the Mini Emerald, healing it. "I'll rip him limb from limb."  
  
"Calm down, Shadow." Mighty warned. "I've been beaten up to, so the thought of you ripping me apart is sickening." along with those two, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Espio were awake. Vector, Lecko, Charmy and Big continued to doze.  
  
"I can't believe Amy's with Lock. After all we went through." Sonic turned from his friends, tears in his eyes.  
  
"It isn't a surprise." Knuckles said. "Amy, or Venus now, followed you around and became a hero because she loved. If she loves Lock, and he has the same feelings, she becomes a villain." he laughed. "We have had a bad run with the opposite sex. Tikal was a spirit, Rogue died, Cream went into shock, and now Amy is naming herself after a meat eating plant."  
  
"And other guys haven't been problematic? Eggman, Nack, Lock, Endigo, Shine, Gerald… need I go on?" Tails turned back to his computer. He had been able to sneak a tracer on Lock. "Got a lock on their location. They're at a warehouse off of Route 99."  
  
Shadow and Sonic both ran off, the former for revenge, the other for answers. Knuckles, Espio, and Tails ran to the Tornado and took to the skies.  
  
Warehouse  
  
The duo burst in and shot all over the building. They found no people, but a small TV. As they approached, it turned on. Lock spoke. "You thought we wouldn't know about your little trick. I feel sorry for you. But in the meantime…" the building blew up. The duo were engulfed in flames.  
  
Meanwhile, the Tornado was caught in the explosion. One wing missing, Tails was having trouble. Over the engine, Espio shouted, "Keep her airborne as long as possible!" he jumped from his seat and landed gracefully on the land below. "Leaf Swirl!" the plane was gently lowered to the forest floor near the warehouse. They were lost.  
  
"Should we go now?" Venus asked.  
  
"You bet." Lock replied, a smile on his face.  
  
Next: Former Master 


	5. Former Master

Chp 04: Former Master (read and review)  
  
Atmosphere  
  
He realized that they were close now. The hedgehog was still generating an oxygen shield, but he was almost gone. They had been in a chunk of ARK for the past few months, but now they planned to return to Earth. They had sent six of the emeralds onto the planet already, keeping one to Chaos Control.  
  
They felt the gravity begin to take hold. The shield was let loose and two words past through the week fox's lips. "Chaos Control."  
  
She continued to run. She had forgotten everything except her goal: to escape. She had to help them, but she didn't know why. So she just kept running..  
  
Off Route 99  
  
"Can you fix it?" Mighty asked anxiously.  
  
"What do you think?" Tails replied, agitated. "Half the wing is gone and I have nothing to replace it with. What the hell do you think!?"  
  
"Chill out!" Knuckles yelled. "We're all worried about Sonic and Shadow, but Espio will be back soon."  
  
"Now." the chameleon stepped into the clearing. "Sorry to say this, but they weren't there. Either they escaped or, well…" the four became silent.  
  
"Why's everybody so quiet?" they saw that standing above them in a tree, was Ray.  
  
Dynamite Academy  
  
Bean the Dynamite Duck laughed as the new cadets ran from his flying bombs. "I love this part of the job!"  
  
"How do you like this?!" someone began to launch his weapons back at him. He panicked and jumped behind his shield.  
  
When the explosions finished, he looked up and yelled, "Who the hell just… Lock?" he began to smile again, seeing his top student. "Well, I'll be. What brings you back here?"  
  
"I'm surprised the academy is still standing after the city blew. Then again, you always were paranoid about that happening."  
  
"Especially after you told me what you planned to do to the Chaotix." the duck caught sight of the new Amy. "Who is this hot-"  
  
She slammed him into the wall and kicked him in the stomach. "The name's Venus."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Take it easy, V. Bean has a bit of a temper." the armadillo suddenly found a large arm around him and he experienced a strong noogie. "Quit it, Bark!"  
  
The bear let go of his friend. "Good to see you again, Lock. I thought you might have been killed in the explosion earlier this year, but you're still alive and bombing. That was you who blew up the Route 99 Warehouse, right?"  
  
"Me and my partner/ girlfriend, Venus."  
  
"Didn't think love could tie you down, bro."  
  
The hedgehog smiled. "One week at sea can do things."  
  
"I'm sure they can." Bean said, getting his breath back. "So what are you doing in these parts?"  
  
"I need you guys to help us with the biggest job anyone can undertake. We just got rid of Sonic, Shadow, and four other heroes. That leaves five."  
  
"What did we miss in the past few months? Last time we checked, there was a plethora."  
  
"Well, Some were killed, some are in shock, some blown away. That isn't important. What is, is this." Lock brought out a Chaos Emerald. "If we can find all of these, we can take out the remaining heroes and no longer be a minority. You have enough cadets to start a small army. We could show them why the Dynamite Academy is the top of the pack."  
  
Bean took a quick glance at Bark before answering. "Let's make this happen."  
  
Next: Top Students 


	6. Top Students

Chp 05: Top Students  
  
Dynamite Academy  
  
"Let's start by seeing your top warriors." Lock said.  
  
"You got it." Bean went over the intercom and said, "Port, Tick, Kwon, Mag, Blaze, report to my office, now!" he turned back to Lock. "The five guys your about to meet are the best that Dynamite Academy has to offer. If anyone can take out the remaining heroes of Earth, it's them."  
  
"As long as they get the job done, they'll do." they began to walk into the room one by one.  
  
The first was a brown furred monkey, a patch of black fur on his chest (the crest of Dynamite A.) He was wearing a baseball cap and he had a pair of bright, red eyes that seemed to mask a hidden intelligent. He also had on a pair of black silver gloves and wooden sandals. He was chewing a piece of gum and had a slacked stand.  
  
Next was a stone gray wolf, his face showing the same emotion. He had deep purple eyes, which seemed to stare into the armadillo's soul. He had on a blue jacket, which looked like the one Lock had once worn, and olive green boots.  
  
The third was an armadillo like Lock, but he had deep green fur and blue hair. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of goggles, but he had a malevolent smile on his face. He had on a pair of baggy camouflage pants, white gloves, and shoes that looked like Shadow's, without the jets.  
  
The last two were a pair of bats. The first had orange fur and green eyes, while the second had blue fur and yellow eyes. Clothes wise, they each had blue jeans on, the orange one having a gun holster. He also wore a vest, which Lock guessed was bulletproof, while the other had on a sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Okay, the monkey is called Kwon. He is master in hand to hand combat, his name coming from Tai Kwon Do. The armadillo is called Tick because he can set up a timed explosion to the tee, taking into account all possible variables. Blaze is the stone faced wolf. He can tell you the exact location and amount of explosives to use on a job. He might even be better than you." Bean laughed. "Anyway, the orange furred bat is called Mag, in honor of his specialty. He's a gunmen. Lastly, there is Port, he is the best we have at making our bombs. So what do you think?"  
  
Route 99 Forest  
  
"Ray?" Knuckles exclaimed. The two had met once before, but he hadn't expected to see him again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"This is where I've been living for the past few years." he jumped down and turned to Mighty. "How have you been lately?"  
  
"Do we know each other?"  
  
Before anything else could be said, they heard a large crash nearby. They ran to see what had caused it and gasped at the sight. They were the bodies of Endigo and Shine.  
  
Next: Assault on Tails's Workshop  
  
To funk: (asking to see if I can use Funk. Say in a review.) 


	7. Assault on Tails's Workshop

Thanks to funk master for allowing me to use Funk.  
  
Chp 06: Assault on Tails's Workshop  
  
Mystic Ruins  
  
"I wonder where they went?" Lecko inquired. Big, Vector, and Charmy all shrugged. They had all awoken to find their friends missing.  
  
"It is pretty strange. Do you think Lock and Amy took them?"  
  
"I doubt it." Vector said, shaking his head. "What do you think about it, Big? Big?"  
  
The cat was looking at the computer screen. "Pretty light." the others approached the screen and saw a flashing dot.  
  
"That must be it!" the bee exclaimed. "Tails put a tracer on one of them during the attack, so they went after them!"  
  
"You got it!" a voice yelled from outside. A bomb came flying through the window. The quartet ran out the door just as the explosion began. They were thrown to the ground and rained on by rubble. Three of them struggled to their feet, Big knocked out from the blast. They saw before them, Bean, Bark, Lock, and three unfamiliar faces. They belonged to Kwon, Blaze, and Mag. The armadillo spoke. "Nice to see you guys again."  
  
"Cram it, traitor!" Vector growled, baring his teeth. "What have you done to the others?"  
  
Mag drew the gun at his side, aiming it at the croc. "Don't think you're in the position to be asking questions here, gator boy."  
  
Lock smiled. "Don't you guys get it? I have been waiting for the perfect moment to attack. This is it. All of the heroes of Earth are dead, the projects of Shadow destroyed, and I'm getting my revenge." Mag threw the gun over to him. "And now, I will have the pleasure of killing the remaining members of the Chaotix."  
  
As he pulled the trigger, the purple cat suddenly jumped in front of the three targets, taking the bullets in the chest. He coughed and yelled, "Run!" with his last bit of energy, he launched his body at the enemies. He was about to hit when Bark got in the way, catching the cat and slamming him into ground.  
  
The fallen warrior's friends ran away, the bat flying after them. "Run as much as you want!" he shouted, taking out a second gun, firing at them.  
  
Lecko rushed his friends, saying, "Just get to the end of the runway." he pushed a small button on his watch and the runway opened up. At the end, the bird plane (called Wind Hawk) that the lizard had arrived in was being raised.  
  
They were shocked at what the saw. It had been completely redone, a dark blue paintjob, new wings, and a larger body. The thing they noticed most was the dark blue echidna in the claws. Lecko shouted, "What the hell happened to my plane?!"  
  
Forget it! Let's just go." the lizard found that the controls were the same, so he took of. The echidna was woken and grabbed onto the claws in shock. He thought, 'Who is flying my plane?'  
  
Next: Cream V2 


	8. Cream V2

Chp 07: Cream V2  
  
She exited the forest and found the blue sea before her. She could see land a few miles away. The rabbit jumped into the air and began her trip. She thought about the past few months. First, The robotic Endigo had attacked and killed her best friend, Cheese. Afterwards, she had gone into a state of shock. She remembered Charmy, blood running down his back, dragging both her and Rouge to the hospital. The bat had died shortly after.  
  
For a month, she had been in a state of shock, being transferred multiple times, not knowing where she was. When she finally awoke, she realized what she had to do. She had found that she was deep in a thick forest, so she began to train, harder and harder, like Amy had done when Emerl was around. She had lost the last of her childhood. She would avenge her Chao friend.  
  
After three months, she finished. So here she was, on her way to parts unknown. She was Cream the Rabbit.  
  
Station Square Sea  
  
"Give me back my plane!" the echidna shouted, firing once more. It had been like this for half an hour.  
  
"Who the heck is that guy?!" Lecko shouted, trying to shake him off again.  
  
"How would we now?!" Vector replied. "I just wish he would stop-" he was cut off as a bullet came flying up threw his legs. "Doing that!"  
  
"I've got an idea!" Charmy opened the side door and flew towards the crazed echidna. He took a shot at the bee, but missed. "Why do you keep shooting at us?!"  
  
"Because you're trying to steal my plane!"  
  
"This is Lecko's plane, not yours."  
  
"Hey, I found it in terrible condition, abandoned, and underground. In this case, I say 'finders keepers' applies."  
  
"If you want the plane so much, why do you keep shooting holes in it?" the echidna's face went blank. "Well?"  
  
"Just land the plane, or it won't be the only thing with holes." in a few minutes, they reached the small airport that had been built in Station Square. After landing, the trio faced the echidna.  
  
"Two questions: Who are you and why did you remodel my plane?" the lizard said, agitated.  
  
"First of all, when I found the plane, it was a mess, so I decided to fix it. That's what I do. Secondly, my name is Funk."  
  
"As in your smell?" the echidna turned and saw a gray wolf.  
  
"What did you just say?" Funk said, losing his temper quickly. He drew his guns and prepared to attack.  
  
Next: Funk vs. Blaze 


	9. Funk vs Blaze

Chp 08: Funk vs. Blaze  
  
Station Square Airport  
  
Blaze jumped at the echidna, who was firing like crazy. The wolf hit Funk hard, sending him flying back. He got up and began blasting once again. His target began to run around the arena, drawing his fire to the others. They dropped as the bullets flew at them.  
  
"Watch where you're firing you psychopath!" Vector shouted angrily. "That wolf is you're opponent, not us!"  
  
"It's no use." Charmy said weakly. "He seems to lose his head when he is pissed off." they dropped again as the wolf circled once more.  
  
"What I want to know, is how that guy knew we would be here?" Lecko asked.  
  
"It's the closest airport, so if he is working for Lock and his band of freaks, they would have someone here waiting for us."  
  
"Not true." the heroes turned to the wolf, who had both of Funk's guns in his hands, his foot holding the echidna down. "I was sent here because Lock knew would try and land here. So…"  
  
Suddenly, the plane blew up, as did every other landing strip. Funk stopped struggling. For a minute he just stared at the flaming Wind Hawk. And then, he snapped.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" he grabbed Blaze's ankle and pulled him off. The echidna got to his feet and began to spin the wolf in circles above his head. "This is what you get for destroying my plane!" he slammed Blaze into the ground before tossing him into the flaming plane. This set off a large explosion, caused by the bombs on the bomber's body. Blaze's screams filled the air.  
  
"Wow." Vector said weakly. "That guy really does have a temper problem."  
  
Funk retrieved his guns and walked over to the others. "You were saying?"  
  
Route 99 Forest  
  
"How much longer until we reach 99 Hospital, Ray?" Tails asked, Endigo held on his back.  
  
"It shouldn't be more than twenty more minutes." the squirrel replied. They had been going for an hour already, trying to get help for the duo that had crashed into the forest. While Tails held his fellow fox, Mighty carried the hedgehog, Shine.  
  
"I can't believe they're both still alive. After that explosion…" Espio trailed off.  
  
"Who knows." Knuckles said. "But however they did it, they did it, which won't matter if we don't get them to that hospital."  
  
Mystic Ruins  
  
"Hey, Bean, Lock!" Bark shouted. "Blaze's signal just died. They must have beaten him."  
  
"Damn it!" the armadillo shouted. "I thought he was your top student!"  
  
"One of them!" the duck defended. "He should have been enough to take care of them!"  
  
"Whatever. Just get someone to the place they're going to go."  
  
Chaotix Detective Agency  
  
"Hello." the monkey asked, getting up from the steps. "I was wondering if you would help me out with something. My name is Kwon."  
  
The heroes looked at the monkey before Vector said, "I'm sorry, but we aren't taking any cases right now."  
  
"That's good," the building blew up. "because I'm not here for your help."  
  
"Our agency!" the bee shouted, fainting.  
  
"You dirty bas…" the crocodile fainted as a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck.  
  
"Oh, yes, that's my partner, Mag." Funk and Lecko were soon in the same condition as the other two.  
  
Next: In Dynamite Academy 


	10. In Dynamite Academy

Chp 09: In Dynamite Academy  
  
Dynamite Academy  
  
Vector awoke to the sight of Funk trying to pull the bars of the cage they were in off. The crocodile looked around and found that they were in a large room, a door on the opposite side from them. He also saw Lecko and Charmy in an even smaller cage, sleeping. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Oh, look at this." Funk said, turning the green croc. "Sleeping beauty is awake. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Shut it, Funk. Just tell me where we are."  
  
"Okay, let's see. That dirty monkey and his friend put us to sleep and brought us to some place called Dynamite Academy."  
  
"You mean this is the secret training school of Bean the Dynamite? I knew that duck looked familiar."  
  
"Mind telling me who this duck is?"  
  
"Bean the Dynamite was a fighter in this tournament a few years back. It was to see who would go and stop Eggman's plans. That mean's the bear was Bark."  
  
"Okay, I can tell a lot of shit has happened to you guys. Why don't you start at the beginning." so Vector told the echidna about the first meeting of the Chaotix, Espio's ninja training, the change of Mighty to Lock, Endigo's rampage, Lecko and the new Mighty's arrival, Shine and Robo Endigo, and everything else. "Whoa. I have been in the desert for way too long."  
  
Route 99 Hospital  
  
"What happened to them?" Dr. C. asked.  
  
"Well, we're not sure. Their bodies just appeared. They had these in their hands." the small cat gave the doc a bunch of small jewels. "What do you think they are? Are they valuable?"  
  
"I think I should focus on these two first." suddenly, one of the two hedgehogs awoke, jumping to the middle of the room.  
  
"Where's Lock?" the other woke up next, looking around the room. He saw the other.  
  
"Give it a rest, Shadow. We're in a hospital." the blue hedgehog got down from the stretcher.  
  
"I know you guys!" the cat shouted. "You're Sonic and Shadow!" they both looked at the feline. He had deep purple fur with black stripes, white around his mouth. He was holding a fishing pole and had yellow eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's us." Sonic stared at him for a minute. "By any chance, are you related to Big the Cat?"  
  
"How do you know my brother? Did he help you before? By the way, my name's Tiny. I'm a little hyperactive if you hadn't noticed."  
  
The doors burst open, Tails and Mighty falling in. Knuckles, Espio and Ray following. They saw the hedgehogs. "Guys? You're alive?"  
  
"Is that Endigo and Shine?" Shadow inquired  
  
"Hey Sonic, long time, no see." Ray laughed.  
  
"Ray, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Everybody, shut up!" the Doctor shouted. He took a breath and walked the stretchers over to Endigo and Shine. He picked them up and put them on the stretchers. He then wheeled them into the back room.  
  
Dynamite Academy  
  
Venus kicked the last cadet off the platform. "They're all pathetic."  
  
Lock laughed out. "You're more vicious than I thought."  
  
"Years of fighting can do that to you."  
  
Bark walked into the room and said, "We're ready for phase two." the duo followed the bear to Bean's office. They found the duck in front of a large computer, mapping out Station Square and the Mystic Ruins. There were flashing red dots all over the map.  
  
"These dots represent bomb cluster set by our students. Once we're out of the area, the entire island will be destroyed. We'll finish what Shine started.  
  
Station Square  
  
The bomber fell to his knees as Cream punched him in the chest, breaking a few ribs. When he was done, she stepped up to the cluster and disabled it. "No one destroys my home."  
  
Next: Endigo Awakens 


	11. Endigo Awakens

Chp 10: Endigo Awakens  
  
Route 99 Hospital  
  
Ark. The word continued to beat in his head followed by another. Ten. Ark. Ten. Ark. Ten. It slowly continued to increase in speed, becoming on word. Arken, Arken, Arken.  
  
"No!" the fox's scream sent a ripple through the hospital. Sonic and Shadow were first to reach the room, followed closely by the others. Along with the hedgehogs, there was Tails, Espio, Knuckles, Ray, Lecko, Tiny, and Mighty. They found Endigo on his feet, sweating heavily, breathing deep. He turned to see the faces, some familiar, some new. He said one thing. "Three too many." he then fell back onto the bed.  
  
"What was that?" Ray inquired. The others had spent the past hour informing the others of all that had happened.  
  
"He was talking about the three extra Chaos Emeralds." they found that Shine had found his way to the room. "And the horror that is Gerald's greatest creation."  
  
Station Square  
  
Cream exited the building where she had found the last bomb that had been set up. "That was pathetic. Where are the threats that used to exist?" the rabbit got her answer sooner, rather than later. She heard a scream nearby. It was followed by the appearance of a mutilated wolf. His head was burnt, revealing the charred skin. The remaining fur was completely turned black from smoke. He held a bloody sword in his hand. "Now that's what I want."  
  
Dynamite Academy  
  
"Bite me." Funk said, spitting in Lock's face. He had been trying to find out the echidna's identity for hours, but nothing was working.  
  
"Get him out of here." Lock said, angry. Funk was taken away. "That guy will be a problem."  
  
Suddenly, Bean burst into the room. "Lock, you'll never believe it!" he dropped two Chaos Emeralds on the table. What was the big deal? They were both the ruby emerald.  
  
Next: Explanations, Battles, and Escapes  
  
Short because of it being a fill in chapter 


	12. Explanations, Battles, and Escapes

Chp 11: Explanations, Battles, and Escapes  
  
Station Square  
  
The cream colored rabbit ran at the murderous wolf, drawing her own wooden sword. Blaze saw her charging a let out a sickening laugh. "Little bunny wants to die!" he lifted his blood drenched blade above his head and ran at Cream. When she was close enough, he swung down, but she easily dodged and drove her sword into his arm. He let out a howl of pain.  
  
"Your first mistake was pissing me off." the rabbit whispered into his ear, pulling the wooden weapon loose. She jumped into the air and drove her heel into Blaze's still tender head. Blood quickly began streaming from the wound. "Your second mistake was trying to fight me." Cream swiftly dodged another attack from the enraged wolf. She then slashed off the hand holding the sword.  
  
Blaze fell to the ground, beginning to sob. "Please, spare my life."  
  
Cream picked up the wolf's sword and stood over him. "Your third mistake, was thinking I give a shit." she drove the blade into his chest, hearing his last whimper, before he died. She found that he had a badge in his pocket, which read, 'Dynamite Academy'. "Here's my destination."  
  
Route 99 Hospital  
  
"What are you talking about, Shine?" Shadow demanded.  
  
"Don't be so pushy." the silver hedgehog said, same attitude as before. "You want to know? Fine. You all remember the alternate version of our fox friend here. Well, Robo Endigo did more than he knew. His master, however, did. You remember how you brought four emeralds from my dimension to yours?"  
  
"Yeah, we thought that we should have the right amount." Knuckles said, wondering where he was going.  
  
"Right, your dimension had the perfect amount. Seven. But how many were left in the other one?" he answered his own question. "Three. And where were they located? The Space Colony ARK. So, when the robot fox brought ARK here,"  
  
Ray figured out what he was saying. "There were three more Chaos Emeralds than usually!"  
  
"Exactly. With that amount, there is too much Chaos energy."  
  
"So what do we do?" Sonic asked. "Destroy them?"  
  
"That wouldn't work." Shine replied. "The containers can be destroyed, but the powers they hold can't. What we need to do is send them back to the right dimension. I can do that, but first we have to get the right emeralds."  
  
"Which won't be easy with Lock out there." Sonic punched the wall, breaking a hole into it. "I'll kill him for changing Amy. I never knew how much I cared about her."  
  
"You miss things the most when they're gone." Mighty said philosophically.  
  
"That won't be the only problem." Shine said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Gerald's ultimate Project is out there." the silver hedgehog replied, looking into the evening sky. A few stars were visible in the blood red space. "It was a foolish juggernaut. He knew that even with all the Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, and the Master Emerald combined he couldn't power it. He was always short. With the new emeralds, he can come to life."  
  
"How?" Tails asked. "If no one collects them, then there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Wrong. This creature is able to absorb it from miles away. It's forming as we speak. And the bad news doesn't stop there."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"This creature was released when the ARK blew up. Here, that happened twice."  
  
Shadow realized what he was saying. "There are two."  
  
"You got it. And they've most likely fused into one. If we don't get rid of the extra emeralds soon, we're going to be screwed."  
  
"So let's get this show on the road." Endigo jumped out of bed and headed for the entrance, continuing to talk. "Since there are three extra emeralds, we split into three groups. Shadow, you go with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. Shine, you get the Chaotix members (Mighty and Espio). The new guys, the cat and the squirrel, you can come with me."  
  
"You're taking charge awful quick, fox." Ray said, annoyed. Endigo turned and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"We have a limited amount of time to find and get rid of the extra emeralds. If we don't, everything you hold near and dear will be destroyed. You may think you're a hot shot, but that doesn't matter right now." he let go of the squirrel. "Any other objections?" there were none. "Good." when they reached the exit, the three groups separated.  
  
Dynamite Academy  
  
Funk's brain worked fast as he was led to the prison cage. He soon thought of a way to escape. "Hey, buddy, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" the guard asked, surprised.  
  
"I was wondering if you could pull of that button on my hat. I just put it on, but now it looks tacky. Come on, be a pal. "  
  
"Fine, but if they ask, this was your last request." as the button was pulled, Funk took in a deep breath and held. A deep purple gas began to seep from the place where the button had been. When they inhaled, the guards both fainted. The echidna ran out of the smoke, but not before grabbing the keys to the cages. He entered the prison room and swiftly took out the two guards. "Miss me?"  
  
"Well I'll be." Lecko laughed. "You are good." the echidna unlocked the cage doors. The quartet ran to the exit, but found guards were already on the way.  
  
"This isn't good." Vector whispered. "Too bad Espio isn't here. He could a used his stealth to attack. Oh well." the crocodile charged down the hall and body slammed the guards. He stepped up to the elevator. "Going up?"  
  
"Cut the corny jokes, croc." Funk ducked under Vector's fist and ran into the elevator. The rest followed.  
  
Upon reaching the next floor, they found themselves face to face with Mag. "I see you are trying to escape our little compound."  
  
Mystic Ruins  
  
The cat dragged his body across the large floor of the plains. It had been hours since he had taken the bullets to the chest. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness, not knowing how much longer he could go on. "I have to go on. I have to see Tiny's smiling face again. I promised him I'd show him the ropes." Big fell. "Tiny, I'm so sorry." the purple cat took ion one final breath, before he past on.  
  
Next: Funk's Hour 


	13. Funk's Hour

Chp 12: Funk's Hour  
  
Dynamite Academy  
  
Vector, Lecko, and Charmy arrived at the exit of the academy. The bee said, "Do you think it's a good idea to leave Funk back there?"  
  
"He said he could handle it, so all we can do is trust him. That echidna is pretty crazy, but if he makes it out of there, I say we make him a member of the Chaotix."  
  
"Let's just focus on finding the others right now." the trio exited Dynamite Academy and headed for the Agency.  
  
Above Station Square  
  
"It's finally been done." the creature said to itself. "There is enough power for my existence to reach fruition. Now all I have to do is find a host body." it saw what it needed in only a few seconds. Down below was the bleeding body of a wolf. The police were investigating the scene, but it paid no attention. It was only concerned with the body. It launched downward and crashed onto the carcass.  
  
Immediately, it began to change. The burned skin of the wolf was replenished. The weakened fur turned to a bright gold, growing back on the skull. The wolf's eyes turned to a dark blue. As the new creature got to its feet, the police, shocked, opened fire. "Big mistake."  
  
Dynamite Academy  
  
"So, you're the one Master Lock has had so much trouble with." Mag said, half asking, half stating.  
  
"That's right. The name's Funk."  
  
"That was a bold move, making that deal. I'm surprised Master Lock agreed to it." the deal the bat spoke of was that if Lock agreed to take on the four top warriors of Dynamite, Bean, Bark, and Lock, the others would be allowed to escape, no strings attached.  
  
"Hey, I took out that screwy wolf. The rest of you punks should be no problem." the bat frowned.  
  
"Okay, hot stuff, let's go." Mag pulled out two pistols and jumped into the air. Funk dove behind a pillar as the bat opened fire. Funk also took out his dual pistols.  
  
"Who's dumb ass idea was it to let me keep these?" the echidna ran out from the cover and let loose a round at the bat. Being the sharpshooter that he was, he easily hit both of the bat's hands, causing him to drop his weapons. Mag fell to the ground, his hands bleeding. Funk walked up to the bat and put the gun against his head. "Goodbye." he pulled the trigger. He looked up to the surveillance camera. "For your sake, they better get stronger." he fired at the camera and walked into the next room.  
  
Bean's Office  
  
"Oh no, he killed Mag!" Bean shouted. "Who is that guy?!"  
  
"I have no clue, but Kwon had better be able to stop him."  
  
Kwon's Battlefield  
  
"Hello again, Funk." the monkey said. "I see you were able to take out my comrade."  
  
"You got it. I hope you're harder to beat."  
  
"Oh, don't worry." the monkey disappeared from the spot he was in and appeared in front of the echidna. In one movement, he punched him into the wall, following up with five kicks in the head and chest. "I am."  
  
Next: Codename: Ark  
  
Note: the next two chapters should be up in the next three days, but from Wednesday to Saturday, I will be gone. Thanks for the support. 


	14. Codename: Ark

Chp 13: Codename: Ark  
  
Station Square  
  
The regenerated wolf felt the bullets enter his skin and smile. "How nice that feels." he pulled back his head and flung it forward, letting loose the projectiles. He walked up the bleeding officers. "I hope you don't find that unfair. I would have ended up killing you anyway."  
  
At that moment, the Chaotix walked around the corner and saw the bloodbath. Charmy began, "No way! He can't be alive, Funk killed him!"  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but we have to stop him." Vector commented.  
  
The three were preparing to attack, when a silver flash appeared in front of them. They saw that it was Shine. "Hey, guys." Mighty and Espio followed.  
  
"Shine! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Thanks for the greetings." Mighty said flatly.  
  
"Sorry. Hey guys." Vector turned back to Shine. "Whatever the case, I'm glad you guys are here. We'll be able to take out Blaze that much easier."  
  
"That's just it, you can't beat him. Whoever he was, he isn't anymore. Now he's Ark"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll explain later, right now we-"  
  
"Hello, Shine." the silver hedgehog felt the claws dig into his skull. He was effortlessly lifted into the air. "What is my brother doing awake?"  
  
Kwon's Battlefield  
  
As Shine was caught being caught by Ark, Funk was fighting his own battle. The echidna fired a blast at the monkey, who nimbly dodged them all. "You'll have to get closer if you want to hit me, you idiot."  
  
"You know I can't do that." Said Funk, smiling to himself. "If I do, you'll beat the shit out of me."  
  
"Then allow me to close the gap." when Kwon appeared, Funk fired a single bullet, hitting him between the eyes.  
  
"I can't believe that worked." the echidna walked though the door and down the hall. Halfway there, he heard a pair of screams. This caused him to continue slowly. Once he was there, he kicked in the door and found himself aiming the gun at a young rabbit, Cream.  
  
Next: Seven Skills of Ark  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. Next on Sunday. 


End file.
